In fiber optic transmission systems, signals are transmitted along lengths of optical fiber by light waves generated from a source thereof, such as a laser. Optical fiber is typically fabricated of glass materials and is very delicate or fragile. An optical fiber may be on the order of 125 microns in diameter or smaller.
In some fiber optic transmission systems, lengths of fiber optic cables or “drops” must be installed through ducts, conduits, or the like. For example, when providing service to individual units in a multi-unit dwelling (e.g., an apartment building), a fiber drop must be placed at each individual unit in a multi-unit dwelling. This is typically accomplished by placing a conduit or duct from a central service provision location to a predetermined location in each individual unit that happens to be served by that location. The duct may be placed at either the time of the initial construction or at the time that the service order is placed.
Regardless of the time at which the micro-duct is installed, prior to initiating service to a particular unit, a fiber optic drop is placed within the duct from the terminal to the particular unit. This is typically accomplished by pulling the drop through the micro-duct using a nylon string. Unfortunately, if a distance from the service provision location to the unit is significant, or if a number of bends in the duct are numerous or severely angled, then the pull string may be prone to breaking.